(a) Field of the Invention The present invention is related to a saxophone mouthpiece, and more particularly, to one allows easier and more concentrated playing of the instrument by providing closer contact of lips of the player with both sides at where the reed meets the middle section of the mouthpiece.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
As illustrated in FIGS. 1 through 4 of the accompanying drawings, the prior art of a saxophone mouthpiece (10) is comprised of a reed (11), a middle section (12), and a tail (13); the reed (11) indicating a mild slope rising in arc backwards to the middle section (12); the middle section (12) receiving the reed (11) and having its outer circumference indicating an approximately conic shape; the tail (13) in a diameter smaller than that of the middle section being adapted to a crook of the saxophone; and an air duct (14) penetrating inside the mouthpiece. Both sides of the reed (11) by following the middle section (12) reduce to form a taper. Accordingly, when the mouthpiece (10) is held in the mouth of the player, both sides of the reed (11) fails to secure a close contact with the lips, resulting in air leak. The player has to exercise extra holding force of his lips to seal up the reed (11) by compromising a full attention on playing. The beginners usually are suffering slow progress or are forced to give up.
The primary purpose of the present invention is to provide an improved structure of a saxophone mouthpiece that is ergonomics compliance by having mild expansion of both sides of its reed at where it meets a middle section of the mouthpiece to provide closer contact of the lips of the player with the reed when the mouthpiece is held in his mouth, thus to allow an easier and fully concentrated playing of the saxophone.
The foregoing object and summary provide only a brief introduction to the present invention. To fully appreciate these and other objects of the present invention as well as the invention itself, all of which will become apparent to those skilled in the art, the following detailed description of the invention and the claims should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Throughout the specification and drawings identical reference numerals refer to identical or similar parts.
Many other advantages and features of the present invention will become manifest to those versed in the art upon making reference to the detailed description and the accompanying sheets of drawings in which a preferred structural embodiment incorporating the principles of the present invention is shown by way of illustrative example.